


Love is a Weapon of Choice [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, First Time, Humor, Loss of Virginity, One of My Favorites, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Love is a Weapon of Choice" by havisham.</p><p>"Peggy Carter is determined to conquer Steve Rogers, and by extension, America."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Weapon of Choice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts), [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love is a Weapon of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316523) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



Length: 14:19  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/love%20is%20a%20weapon%20of%20choice.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE gift for my darling miss_marina95. Merry Christmas, sweetie! ♥~


End file.
